


The Light is Made of Memories

by osmalic



Category: B'T X
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-11
Updated: 1999-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osmalic/pseuds/osmalic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy is made to shine. (vignette)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light is Made of Memories

_And God said, "Let there be light," and there was light._  
    - Genesis 1: 3

It couldn't have been more than a whisper. But he heard it anyway.

He sat up and stared at the folded cloth over his body. It was a green blanket, but it wasn't clear in the darkness. He wondered why he couldn't remember.

Maybe he was dreaming.

But his eyes were open, his body relaxed...

His fingers clenched and he stared out of the window, rubbing his shoulders unconsciously. His skin suddenly felt cold. Outside, the sky was clear, the stars so numerous that he felt if he stared longer he'd drown. A mare nickered from outside and there were crickets.

Kamui Island always seemed like a paradise to him.

He closed his eyes and fell back on the bed, wondering why he couldn't sleep. Maybe something was happening.

 _Come_

He shivered but instead of huddling under the blanket, he threw it to one side. Then, he took off his clothes, letting the moonlight bathe his body. The river would be so cold now, he surmised, but it didn't hinder him. He grabbed a towel and walked outside, not even bothering to hide himself. There were only two people in the island, and the other was asleep.

He walked straight to the river, then quickly threw the towel to one rock before sliding into the clear water.

It _was_ cold, he thought. But he erased all thoughts and dipped himself, washing his whole body. Of what, he didn't know.

Still, he closed his eyes and let the current nudge him gently, then slide around him. The water gurgled past his ears and he opened his eyes. Dark things. But he wasn't afraid. He had never felt fear in the island. Not even--no. Not once.

Then, there before him, appeared a face. He smiled and knew at once it was only a memory. Eyes the same as his stared at him. That pale lips that trembled before his now curved into a mischievous smile. And opened to form his name: "Teppei"

He broke for the surface and gasped out loud, pushing back the dark strands of hair that fell over his eyes, clung to his neck and face. He looked around quickly, but found no one.

Of course.

He almost wanted to cry.

Instead, he splashed towards the riverbank and spread his towel on the grass before lying down on it himself. He stared up at the stars and thought lazily: "One day, I'll count them all."

 _And one day, I'll become them._

He smiled at the thought.

 _Brother, are you coming?_

He closed his eyes but still saw the stars in the darkness. The breeze whispered thinly over his wet skin but he ignored it. Tomorrow, probably he'll wonder why he even did this. But for now, it was the right thing to do, the only thing to do. The voice...told him it was for the best.

 _Brother, are you coming?_

The face, the smile--

 _I'm coming for you._

*

She looked out of the window and sighed, a small, sad smile on her lips. Her fingers reached at the bedside table and caressed the cool metal lightly. There were so many memories tonight.

Of a boy who grew up. Of a girl who died and lived again.

 _It's coming,_ she thought. _I knew it would come._

And for the first time in five years, she let herself crumple beside the window and weep.

For the boy who lay sleeping at the riverbank glowed.

*

He opened his eyes and saw her standing above her, blocking the glare of the sun. He sat up quickly, ignoring his nudity. It didn't matter. They saw each other naked enough. In an island with only two people who existed, modesty was not needed.

"Get up," she told him softly.

He blinked and rubbed his eyes before staring up. Her expression made him utter her name softly: "Karen..."

Karen smiled at him. She usually never smiled. "Come on."

"Where?"

She turned away and stared at the river. It flowed like crystal and shone. "It's time."

*

In an empire junkyard, a B'T's heart pulsed and died one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> Old story is old.


End file.
